


(so come on) spin me around

by marcel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinguline, Endgame Kaisoo, Friendship, Kyungsoo centric, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcel/pseuds/marcel
Summary: Kyungsoo's coworkers make plans to help him find a Valentine's Day sweetheart, not knowing that Kyungsoo already has one.





	(so come on) spin me around

**Author's Note:**

> 21/4/17: this fic is Real Old but in light of lj being the worst i'm moving it here mostly bc chinguline is my lifeblood and chanyeol is my favourite egg

Kyungsoo leans away from his computer monitor with a long sigh, rubbing the dryness out of his eyes. Weekend shifts are just short of excruciating, usually leaving him either drowning in paperwork or bored to death. Today it’s the latter, his to-do list full of menial tasks, and the office almost silent but for the grumbled complaints of his coworkers - or just Baekhyun, really, but he whines enough for everyone.

Granted, there are only a handful of employees on this floor - Baekhyun’s desk is across from Kyungsoo’s, with Chanyeol’s and Jongdae’s desks on either side of him, and Minseok’s larger secretary station is against the wall beside Kyungsoo. Past him, the fancy CEO office takes up a lot of the floorspace which, on lower floors, is practically filled wall-to-wall with cubicles. Kyungsoo sometimes wonders how in the world he landed the job he has, but figures the bigger question is how Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol all manage to keep _their_ jobs when they never seem to do any work.

There’s a point in every workday at which the three of them cross the room to stand around Kyungsoo’s desk and talk loudly about something, effectively preventing Kyungsoo from doing his own work as well. He’s never really been one for chatting around the office watercooler, and essentially _becoming_ said watercooler is even worse. Most days he’s forcibly included in the conversation, usually by means of Chanyeol asking him a direct question so enthusiastically that Kyungsoo can’t pretend to have not heard.

“You know what day it is, right?” Chanyeol asks when the three of them inevitably wander over, his grin just a little too close to Kyungsoo’s face.

“Saturday,” Kyungsoo says flatly.

“ _Saturday the fourteenth of February_ , you mean,” Chanyeol corrects.

Baekhyun tugs him away by the back of his collar. “Down, boy. Kyungsoo doesn’t care.”

“Don’t mind him,” Jongdae sighs, rolling his eyes. “He’s all fired up about--”

“Valentine’s Day!” Chanyeol sings, only to cower when Minseok shushes him from across the room, and continues in a whisper. “It’s the best holiday ever.”

Baekhyun wrinkles his nose. “Hardly. We don’t get the day off or anything.”

“If only,” Kyungsoo snorts.

“You can still appreciate it,” Chanyeol insists. “There’s hearts and flowers and love stuff everywhere you look, how can you _not_?”

“It’s so commercialized these days,” Jongdae says, making a face. “This morning I passed a flower shop that had a lineup down the block. Valentine’s is just an excuse for people who sell chocolates and cards and _’love stuff’_ to make some serious bank.”

Chanyeol frowns at him. “What’s bad about buying stuff for the person you like? Everyone’s giving gifts and spending time together, it’s awesome.”

“Well, it’s no Christmas,” Baekhyun sniffs.

“Fair point,” Chanyeol admits, “but Valentine’s Day is supposed to be for spreading _love_ more than anything. Like, remember last year when--” He cuts off to glance over at Minseok again, and the others lean in conspiratorially. “When Luhan showed up at the office with flowers and stuff, and surprised Minseok?”

“I remember how red Minseok’s face got,” Baekhyun says, and even Kyungsoo snickers a little.

“My point is, special stuff like that doesn’t happen all the time,” Chanyeol says. “Valentine’s Day gives people a reason to go all out for whoever they love.”

Jongdae doesn’t look convinced. “Any holiday can do that. Minseok’s boyfriend could’ve waited another month and done the same thing for his birthday, or something.”

“Birthdays are different,” Chanyeol huffs.

“You’re impossible,” Jongdae groans. “Baekhyun, can you please tell him I’m right?”

Baekhyun hums. “I dunno, Valentine’s Day is alright.”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow at him. “What, are you actually doing something this evening?”

“Nah, I’m spending it like any other evening,” Baekhyun says with a shrug. “Except with on-sale chocolates instead of dinner.”

Jongdae makes a vaguely disgusted face.

“I thought you had a girlfriend,” Kyungsoo says. “Don’t you two have plans tonight?”

Baekhyun shrugs again. “I asked if she wanted to do something, but she’s going to some singles mixer with her friends.”

“But she’s not single,” Chanyeol says, furrowing his brow.

Kyungsoo looks back at his computer screen. “Maybe she’s trying to send you a message.”

“Hey--”

“So, Kyungsoo,” Jongdae starts, smoothly cutting off Baekhyun’s protests. “What about you?”

His lips are curled into the cat-like grin that Kyungsoo had learned long ago to be wary of. “What _about_ me?” he asks, narrowing his eyes. He already knows what he’s about to be asked, and his heart speeds up at the thought of it.

Jongdae just smiles wider. “Do _you_ have plans tonight?”

The truth is, Kyungsoo does. He’d woken up that morning to a text from Jongin, inviting him over for dinner. It wasn’t unusual for the two of them to spend time at each other’s houses, especially recently, but the thought of evening plans with Jongin always puts a happy, fluttery feeling in Kyungsoo’s chest - even after a few months of dating him.

Besides, today was bound to be different, being Valentine’s Day, and their first one together as well. It’s a huge cliche, Kyungsoo knows, but he can’t help feeling a little excited. He had been thinking about it all day, maybe even longer, trying and mostly failing to keep himself focused on his work instead of daydreaming about seeing Jongin later.

Jongdae’s question still manages to make him fumble a little, but he had already planned his response before his three coworkers had gotten anywhere near his desk. He gives Jongdae a blank look, keeping his voice under control and making sure to sound perfectly uncaring. “Nope.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Baekhyun sighs, slumping on the edge of the desk. “You’re so boring.”

“You said you didn’t have plans either,” Chanyeol points out, but Baekhyun waves him off. 

Junmyeon chooses that moment to step out of the CEO office, and the other three scurry back to their desks before he can give them the disappointed-dad sort of look he’s become so good at. Jongdae gives him a bright, innocent smile as he walks by and Junmyeon returns it, completely clueless. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at them and goes back to his own work.

Or he tries, at least. He runs his own words through his mind and feels his face heat up belatedly.

He does have plans with Jongin, but the thought of telling that to his nosy coworkers makes him uncomfortable. Not that he’s ashamed of Jongin, or something - more than anything, Kyungsoo feels lucky to have someone like him, and sometimes he still can’t quite believe that he’s the one Jongin says his _I love you_ s to.

But still, something holds him back from telling the others - maybe because it’s so early on that he doesn’t quite want to share Jongin with anyone else yet. He’s pretty sure Jongin feels the same; he’d told his sisters and his dog, probably, but no one else.

Or maybe it’s because Kyungsoo has seen how any and all gossip from the lower floors somehow ends up in Baekhyun’s clutches, and he makes sure to whisper and laugh about it with Jongdae and Chanyeol at the first chance he gets.

Kyungsoo doesn’t want them to know about him and Jongin if that’s how they’ll treat the information so carelessly. It feels too special to be made into something for them to joke about. And besides, Kyungsoo tells himself, sitting up straighter, his and Jongin’s plans are none of their business, anyway.

The rest of the day passes mostly without incident, which is nice, but generally par for the course on a weekend. When five o’clock finally arrives, Kyungsoo makes himself gather his things calmly, carefully buttoning his jacket instead of vaulting over his desk and booking it out of the office like he wants to. He’s not expected at Jongin’s until seven - and if he’s being honest with himself, he’ll probably spend the extra two hours trying to will the clock to move faster - so it’s alright for him to take his time, tidy his desk a little, triple-check that his filing cabinet is locked.

He even purposefully misses the first couple elevators down to the first floor, which he knows the majority of the employees on the lower floors will cram themselves into. By the time Kyungsoo is heading over to the shiny metal doors, even Minseok’s desk is empty, and he’s alone while he waits for the elevator to come back up.

Except for Chanyeol, apparently, who sidles up to him while he’s checking his watch. Alone with Chanyeol isn’t so bad, though. Away from Baekhyun and Jongdae, he’s quieter, sometimes thoughtful, more likely to talk about something Kyungsoo is actually interested in.

But right now he’s tight-lipped, not even humming to himself like he usually does to break silences. Kyungsoo sneaks a glance at him, taking in his vaguely worried expression for a few seconds before the elevator doors open with a _ding!_ and they both step inside.

The ride down to the lobby seems to take longer than usual - or maybe it’s just Kyungsoo’s eagerness to leave. The entire day has been mostly boring and slow, like the universe knows he’s seeing Jongin later and wants to make it take as long as possible for him to get there.

Cruel as the world is, Kyungsoo knows the wait will be worth it when he’s with Jongin. He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a sigh, picturing Jongin’s smile and welcoming in the warm feeling that blossoms in his chest.

It’s quickly replaced by dread, though, when the elevator comes to a shuddering, sickening stop.

The lights flicker a little but stay on, at least. Kyungsoo glances up at Chanyeol and finds him with the same worried expression as earlier, maybe a little more panicked-looking as he punches the button to open the doors. Nothing happens. The sudden quiet and stillness is almost eerie, and Kyungsoo tries not to think about the fact that he and Chanyeol are likely some of the only people left in the building.

He swallows hard around the dryness in his throat. “What’s happening?”

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol says, mashing the button again. “We just… stopped.”

Kyungsoo reaches out to press the emergency help button, but it only makes a strange sort of buzzing noise before the compartment goes quiet again. Of all the days to get trapped in the elevator, of course it had to be this one.

“I can’t believe this,” Kyungsoo sighs, exasperated. He looks at Chanyeol again but he doesn’t say anything back, just stares at the button pad. He still looks uneasy but not as uneasy as Kyungsoo feels, which is strange, as Chanyeol is usually the first one to freak out when anything exciting happens in the office.

The office that’s empty right now, since everyone else left before them. Panic rises a little higher in the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. They can’t even call maintenance since it’s the weekend, who knows how long they could be stuck--

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says suddenly, “I have a confession to make.”

The sense of dread returns, but Kyungsoo figures the day can’t really get much worse. “What is it?”

Chanyeol clears his throat. “So its… Valentine’s Day, right,” he starts, avoiding Kyungsoo’s gaze. He sounds nervous, and not just because of the elevator. “Uh, I-- you and me have been-- I mean, we… I don’t know if you have a valentine yet, but I--”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, a blush spreading across his face. He didn’t think it was _that_ type of confession, and from _Chanyeol_ , christ--

“Um, Chanyeol,” he tries, raising his hands to cut him off, “I-- I have a--”

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol goes on, louder and more distressed. “It’s already started, and Baekhyun said I should be the one to tell you.”

Kyungsoo’s train of thought comes to a screeching halt. “Tell me what?”

Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck uncomfortably. “The truth is, we made plans for you. For tonight.”

“You-- what.” Kyungsoo blinks. “What plans?”

“Like, Valentine’s Day plans,” Chanyeol says, cringing away.

“ _What_ Valentine’s Day plans?”

It’s almost comical, watching Chanyeol try to make himself as small as possible. “Uh,” he starts in a tiny voice, “speed… dating…?”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a long moment. “No.”

“Aw, don’t say that!” Chanyeol whines, straightening up again. “We really put a lot of effort into this! Like, Jongdae spent all last week figuring out how to stop the elevator!”

“He did _what_ \--”

It takes some coaxing and a little bit of yelling, but eventually Kyungsoo resigns to his fate, if only just to make the elevator resume its slow descent down to the lobby. Knowing what’s been planned for him for the rest of the evening, it feels a little like descending into hell. Kyungsoo supposes it’s fitting.

Baekhyun and Jongdae are waiting when the elevator doors open in the lobby, grinning far too wide for Kyungsoo’s liking. The two of them waste no time in dragging him out of the building and into a waiting car, and Chanyeol follows, looking less and less guilty by the second. 

“Here’s the rundown,” Baekhyun says, sliding into the driver’s seat and glancing at Kyungsoo in the rearview mirror. “Courtesy of us, you have five dates tonight.”

“Fifteen minutes each, plus travel times,” Jongdae adds from the passenger side. “They’re all in different places across town, so we’re playing taxi service.”

“Just without the wait-time fare,” Baekhyun sighs.

“That’s not how speed-dating works,” Kyungsoo points out, but Jongdae waves him off.

“It’s only a couple hours,” Chanyeol says from beside him in the backseat. “And if you end up with a valentine at the end of the night, Baekhyun owes us all 10000 won. Not so bad, right?”

His excited smile grows impossibly wider. Kyungsoo stares at him. “How did you get anyone to agree to this?”

“That was the easiest part,” Baekhyun says, checking his mirrors as he backs out onto the street. “No one wants to be alone on Valentine’s Day.”

Kyungsoo gazes mournfully out the window as they pull away from the office building, sighing when they pass the entrance to the subway station he would’ve used to get home. At least he’s still in his work clothes, the suit and tie probably acceptable date-attire even if he doesn’t want to be on said date in the first place. He shifts a little, straightening his tie, and feels the outline of his phone press through his breast pocket.

He glances around the car before carefully slipping it out and holding it low in his lap. Maybe he can survive this, he supposes, tapping the screen to light it up. He’ll just text Jongin, tell him he’ll be a little late, and--

His phone disappears from his hand as Jongdae snatches it away. “No phones allowed,” he tuts, holding it above his head as Kyungsoo tries to make a grab for it.

Kyungsoo glares at him. “Why the hell not?”

“Insurance,” Baekhyun explains. “We spent a lot of time preparing all this, you know. We can’t afford to have you call a _real_ taxi and escape, or something.”

Lamenting that he didn’t think of that first, Kyungsoo slumps back against his seat as Jongdae pockets his phone. He hopes to every god that the others don’t look through it and find his message log with Jongin.

\--

They drive for only a few blocks before Baekhyun pulls over to park in front of a cafe. It looks nice enough through the wide front windows, but Kyungsoo is apprehensive.

“So how does this work?” he asks when Jongdae ushers him out of the car. “I go in and have awkward conversation for fifteen minutes before you drag me back out, and we move on from there?”

“Essentially,” Jongdae says with a shrug, pushing the cafe door open. “But who knows, you might meet someone who makes you forget to have an awful time for a few seconds.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Kyungsoo says dryly.

Jongdae waves him off. “You remember how to smile, right? Your time starts now.” He pushes Kyungsoo forward and heads back outside, leaving him in front of a table where a man is smiling up at him.

“Uh,” Kyungsoo says. “Hi.”

“You must be Kyungsoo,” the man says, standing up and offering his hand to shake. His grip is gentle and warm. “I’m Yixing.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kyungsoo forces out.

“The pleasure is mine,” Yixing chirps back. “Please, sit.”

Yixing pulls the chair out for him before Kyungsoo can react. He sits down carefully, and catches himself blushing a little as Yixing returns to his seat across the table.

“I would’ve brought flowers,” he explains, looking regretful, “but I wasn’t sure if you were allergic to pollen or not, and I didn’t want to risk it.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says. “That’s… really nice of you?”

“Can I get you anything?” Yixing asks, already half-risen from his chair again. “A drink? They have cakes and things here, if you want--”

“No, I’m okay,” Kyungsoo says quickly. Yixing frowns and looks about to ask again when a waitress walks past, a precarious-looking stack of dishes balanced in her hands, and stumbles a little in front of their table.

Yixing catches her arm and the plate she almost drops before Kyungsoo can blink. Smiling kindly, he waves off her stammered apology and asks her to take care of herself, then sits back down with Kyungsoo. “Where were we?”

“We-- weren’t, really.”

“Oh.” Yixing smiles at him. “I meant to say this earlier, but you look very nice.”

He jumps up again before Kyungsoo can splutter a response, scurrying over to the door where an elderly woman has just entered, and takes her by the arm to lead her to one of the more comfortable chairs in the cafe.

Kyungsoo blinks down at the tablecloth. Somehow his coworkers seem to have set him up on a date - or half of one, at least - with an actual saint.

Yixing is still smiling when he returns to the table. “Sorry about that. I do mean it though - you look nice. Are you sure I can’t get you anything?”

Kyungsoo finds himself blushing again and feels a wave of guilt wash over him. The flattery is nice, but he isn’t supposed to be here. He clears his throat and meets Yixing’s eyes. “Look, I-- I have a boyfriend.”

Saying it out loud feels both unfamiliar and… thrilling. He’s never said the words so easily, but now that they’re out he almost wants to repeat them, just to feel it again.

Across from him, Yixing nods, still smiling. “I figured you did.”

Kyungsoo blinks. “Really?”

“You seemed uncomfortable from the moment you arrived,” Yixing says with a little sigh. “I thought I should try to accommodate, even for just the few minutes we have…” He trails off, studying Kyungsoo’s bewildered expression. “Sorry, was it too much?”

“A little much.”

Yixing rubs the back of his neck. “I get told that a lot. At work people keep saying I’ll make all the nurses fall in love with me.”

“You’re a doctor?” Kyungsoo asks.

Yixing shakes his head. “I volunteer at the hospital.”

Kyungsoo isn’t sure why he expected anything different. He considers, for a moment, asking about the sainthood thing, but Jongdae appears before he can open his mouth.

“Time’s up!” Jongdae announces, clapping his hands, and Kyungsoo stands up from his chair feeling more than a little relieved.

Yixing stands up as well, bowing deeply to Kyungsoo before giving him another kind smile. “This was nice,” he says. “You’ll let me buy you cake some other time, I hope.”

“Some other time,” Kyungsoo agrees, then pauses, thinking out his next words. “Um… thank you. For--” He makes a vague gesture. “You know.”

“It’s not a problem,” Yixing assures him, waving him away. “Good luck tonight.”

“I’ll probably need it,” Kyungsoo says, and lets Jongdae tug him towards the door.

Baekhyun turns around in his seat as soon as Kyungsoo gets back in the car, eyebrows raised expectantly. “So, how did it go?”

Kyungsoo takes his time doing up his seatbelt before facing him. “It was okay.”

“Did you have a good time?” Chanyeol asks.

“I guess,” Kyungsoo admits. “He was really… nice.”

Jongdae holds up Kyungsoo’s phone. “Do you want his number? We have everyone’s contact info, so if you want to see him again…”

He trails off, but Kyungsoo just stares at him. “I’ve only known him for fifteen minutes. Less than, actually.”

“I’ll give you his number,” Jongdae says, already tapping away at the screen.

Kyungsoo sighs and loosens his tie a little. He supposes having Yixing’s phone number isn’t a bad thing - Yixing did sort of demand to buy him a dessert, after all. And who knows, maybe they can get together some other time under more normal circumstances. As friends.

He watches the cafe disappear down the street as the car merges back onto the road, and sighs again. He really will need the luck Yixing wished him to make it to the end of the night.

\--

The car stops again not too long later, outside a tiny Chinese restaurant practically hidden between two larger shops. It seems like it would be easy to pass over if you didn’t know where it was, and Kyungsoo wonders if his second date had recommended it.

Chanyeol leads him inside this time, ushering him past a few tables until a tall boy stands up from one to greet them. Kyungsoo takes in his leather jacket, ripped jeans and shiny rings and worries for a moment that he’s been set up with some sort of gangster.

“This is Zitao,” Chanyeol says, gesturing. “Tao, this is Kyungsoo.”

Zitao smiles at him, sweeter than Kyungsoo expected. “It is nice to meet you,” he says, his accent unfamiliar.

“I’m… you too, thanks,” Kyungsoo says haltingly, a shoots Chanyeol an anxious glance.

“He’s visiting from China,” Chanyeol explains, catching on. “Don’t worry, though. We taught him all the important stuff.”

“‘You look beautiful in this light’,” Zitao recites proudly, and Chanyeol gives him a thumbs-up.

When Kyungsoo still doesn’t move, Chanyeol nudges him a little closer to the table. “Time starts now,” he says with a grin, and skips back to the entrance.

Kyungsoo sits down gingerly. Zitao joins him across the table, watching him with interest. Glancing around for a conversation starter, Kyungsoo notices a cellphone resting on the tabletop - Zitao’s, it must be. There’s a fluffy panda charm attached to it, upon further inspection, and Kyungsoo relaxes a little. Maybe Zitao isn’t a gangster after all.

“So, uh,” Kyungsoo starts, trying his best to smile, “do you… live around here?”

Zitao, as it turns out, lives only a few blocks away, and despite the language barrier, carries out a pretty solid conversation with Kyungsoo. He has to talk slowly to be sure that he’s using the right words, and sometimes he just waves his arms to demonstrate verbs, but he still manages to talk about the city, his hometown in China (“ _Qingdao_ ”, Zitao says smoothly, and just laughs when Kyungsoo tries to repeat it back), and, mostly, his tiny baby princess puppy, Candy.

“She’s cute,” Kyungsoo laughs, leaning forward on the table to see the various photos Zitao flicks through on his phone.

“She’s cuter out of pictures,” Zitao sighs, stroking over the dog on the screen. “She’s waiting for me at home. I go back in a few days, and I’m seeing her before any of my friends.” He snickers a little before looking up at Kyungsoo curiously. “Do you have someone waiting?” he asks.

Kyungsoo hesitates, unsure what Zitao wants to hear, but he seems genuine, kind.

“I-- yeah. I do.”

“Ah.” Zitao smiles another sweet smile. “I’m happy for you.”

When their time is up, Kyungsoo almost wishes he could stay a little longer, but he knows there’s still a lot of evening to get through before he can see Jongin. He makes sure Jongdae puts Zitao’s number in his phone, though - he’ll text him later to ask for photos of Candy. He’s sure Jongin will coo over the tiny puppy just as much as Zitao had.

\--

Their next stop is a McDonald’s, and Kyungsoo is skeptical from the moment they pull up. He considers making a break for it in the parking lot, but Baekhyun can apparently read his mind and so takes his arm to lead him to the entrance, with Jongdae following behind. Kyungsoo heaves an internal sigh.

A guy is waiting by the doors, one hand in his pocket and the other scrolling through his phone, but he looks up when the three of them approach. He looks… young. Highschool young. Kyungsoo tries to catch Baekhyun’s eye to glare at him, but no such luck.

“Your time starts now,” Baekhyun announces, even more annoyingly enthusiastic than the other two had been, and pushes Kyungsoo forward.

“Hey,” the guy greets, sticking his hand out. “Oh Sehun.”

“Do Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo says, shaking his hand quickly. “Would you excuse me for two seconds?”

He whirls around and grabs Baekhyun by the back of his collar as he’s walking away, ignoring the choking noises he makes as he drags him behind a bush a few feet from the doors.

“What the hell is this?” Kyungsoo demands.

“What the hell is _what_?” Baekhyun whines, massaging his throat where his shirt collar cut in. “That really hurt, why did you--”

Kyungsoo cuts him off with a finger stabbed very close to his nose. “He looks like a _teenager_ ,” he hisses. “Is this legal?”

“Of course it’s legal,” Baekhyun scoffs, then looks over to Jongdae. “Isn’t it?”

Kyungsoo takes his hand back to drag it over his face. “Did you set me up on a date with a highschooler.”

“No,” Baekhyun insists, crossing his arms. “He’s gotta be in college, at least.”

“You mean you don’t _know_ \--”

“Uh, hey,” Sehun says, peeking around the bush, “listen, I gotta go catch a bus, so…”

“That’s fine,” Kyungsoo says before Baekhyun can protest, and takes the opportunity to slip away from his coworkers as he follows Sehun to the edge of the parking lot. They stop on the sidewalk, across from a bus stop on the other side of the street.

“You haven’t missed it already, have you?” Kyungsoo asks, trying not to sound too relieved at his leaving.

“It doesn’t actually come for another ten minutes,” Sehun says, hands in his pockets. Kyungsoo stares up at him, and he smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, you seemed really close to ripping your friend’s head off, so I figured--”

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo says, hoping it sounds as sincere as he feels. “They’re just-- they set up this whole thing and my-- my boyfriend is at home, and--”

“It’s cool,” Sehun says with a shrug. “Buy me bubble tea or something, and we’ll call it even.”

Kyungsoo can’t help laughing. “Deal.”

Sehun steps to the edge of the sidewalk, looking both ways up the road. “Nice to meet you, anyway.”

“You as well,” Kyungsoo says, then pauses as a car goes rumbling past. “Thanks again.”

Sehun shrugs once more, but he smiles at Kyungsoo over his shoulder. “See you around,” he says, and pushes off to jog across the street.

Kyungsoo walks back through the parking lot to the car, ignoring Baekhyun’s dramatic sigh when he slides into his seat. It wasn’t much of a date, but he lets Jongdae put Sehun’s number into his phone anyway - he owes him, after all, and Kyungsoo makes a mental note to text him about his favourite bubble teas.

\--

“So, don’t freak out,” Baekhyun says as he flips on his turn signal, “but your next date is someone you know.”

“Who?” Kyungsoo asks immediately, sitting up to look around at the buildings outside the window. Nothing seems super familiar though, and he turns back to glare at Baekhyun’s headrest. “Baekhyun. Who is it.”

“We can’t just _tell_ you,” Jongdae sighs. “That’d ruin the fun.”

“Because this is _so_ much fun already,” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes. He looks out the window again, squinting at the street signs as they turn the corner.

“Well, you liked the other dates, right?” Chanyeol asks quietly, shuffling his feet. “You wanted their phone numbers and everything.”

“Not for second dates,” Kyungsoo grumbles.

In the front seat, Baekhyun laughs. “Looks like you’re all gonna owe me 10000 won,” he sing-songs, pulling into a parking spot.

“Like hell we are,” Jongdae retorts, undoing his seatbelt with a little more force than is probably necessary. He turns to Kyungsoo with a determined expression. “Ready to score?”

“No,” Kyungsoo says flatly, but follows him out of the car.

They’ve parked in front of a classy-looking bar, and before Kyungsoo can take in much more than the sleek design of the windows and doors, Jongdae is tugging him inside. They go up a short set of stairs and the bar itself comes into view. There are tables and chairs grouped together a bit further away, but Jongdae points Kyungsoo towards the bar. Only a few people are sitting there, and it’s easy enough to pick out the one that Jongdae gestures at. He seems familiar even with his back to them, and it takes Kyungsoo a moment of squinting across the room to realize where he recognizes his suit from.

“That’s Junmyeon,” he says, then turns to Jongdae, incredulous. “You set me up with our _boss_?”

“Yep,” says Jongdae, “and your time starts now, so make it count.”

He flounces away before Kyungsoo can protest, leaving him to walk up to the bar alone. For a moment Kyungsoo considers getting a drink to go and hightailing it, but he immediately feels bad for the thought. Junmyeon doesn’t deserve to be stood up, no matter how short Kyungsoo’s patience is getting.

Sighing deeply, he heads over to the bar, waving when Junmyeon notices him coming. He slides himself onto the stool next to Junmyeon’s and gives the liquor bottles behind the counter and longing glance.

“How’s your date night going?” Junmyeon asks jokingly, a warm smile on his face. Kyungsoo tries his best to return it.

“Exhaustingly eventful,” he answers, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Who knew talking to strangers could be so tiring?”

“You certainly _look_ tired,” Junmyeon says, giving him a worried look. “Didn’t I see you at the office only an hour or so ago?”

“I haven’t been home yet,” Kyungsoo groans, leaning on the counter. “I got roped into this delightful escapade just as I was leaving.”

Junmyeon hums sympathetically. “How are you holding up?”

“I’ll survive,” Kyungsoo says, sighing again. “It sucks that you got dragged into this too, though. Sorry.”

“Well, that’s my own fault, I guess. I offered to help when Chanyeol asked.” Junmyeon pauses, tapping his chin. “Although, to be fair, when he was explaining it to me, he conveniently left out the part about holding you against your will.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Kyungsoo deadpans. “Just promise me you won’t let those three participate in any more company-wide teamwork seminars together, okay?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Junmyeon laughs, and Kyungsoo can’t help smiling back.

It’s nice, he decides as the conversation moves on, sitting with Junmyeon when he’s being a friend first and his boss second. The kinder and sweeter he is, the worse Kyungsoo feels - it’s his fault that Junmyeon is stuck here on this stupid date instead of spending time with a real valentine.

At the next lull between them, Junmyeon checks his watch and hums. “I think it’s been pretty close to fifteen minutes, if you want to go.”

Kyungsoo heaves a sigh and stands up. “I probably should. There’s still the grand finale to get through.”

“Come on, you can make it!” Junmyeon laughs, patting his shoulder. “I’m sure when you get home you’ll be able to look back and find something positive about all this.”

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo says, running through each date in his mind. It’s been pretty tame, if he’s honest - better than he was expecting. He might even dare to say he’s made some new friends. He wonders if his three captors planned it to be this way. Probably not.

Either way, there’s no doubt in Kyungsoo’s mind that the final date will be different from the others, and he doesn’t bother hoping that he’s wrong.

When he returns to the car for the last leg of the journey, Kyungsoo filters out the others’ chatter and watches the streetlights go by outside the window. It’s gotten too dark for him to tell where they are, let alone where they’re going. He sighs and leans his head against the glass. It’s tiring, all the rushing around and meeting people and trying to be polite without feeling like he’s doing something wrong behind Jongin’s back.

But, tired as he is, this is the last date of the night, and he plans to survive it. Fifteen minutes, and then he’s free to go home. Hopefully he’ll get his phone back so he can text Jongin and apologize for how late he is inevitably going to be, then head over and forget this whole valentine speed date stuff ever happened.

\--

The final date ends up being at the fanciest restaurant in town, and as Chanyeol leads him out of the car, Kyungsoo wonders why he didn’t see this coming.

Baekhyun and Jongdae zoom off to find somewhere to park that isn’t valet, leaving Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to stare up at the entrance from the sidewalk. To his credit, Chanyeol looks a little uncomfortable, and Kyungsoo doesn’t blame him. Even in his suit, he feels underdressed just standing outside the place.

“So, who is it this time?” he grumbles, following Chanyeol up the front steps to the door. “Someone else I know? Some weird friend of yours?” He pauses to glare up at the chandelier hanging in the lobby. “A movie star?”

Chanyeol laughs, glancing back at him. “What if it was?”

“At this point,” Kyungsoo says seriously, “I wouldn’t be surprised if you guys somehow managed that.”

Chanyeol snickers a little more before they reach the hostess’ desk. He whispers something to her and she smiles, stepping out to lead them onto the main floor. There are a lot of tables and a lot of people, but the fine-dining atmosphere keeps it from being too loud. Kyungsoo supposes it’s good that he and his date won’t have to shout to hear each other, but at the same time the quiet seems infinitely more nerve-wracking.

Only fifteen minutes, he reminds himself. He focuses on his feet instead of the people all around him, until the hostess stops and Chanyeol steps aside, and the table comes into view--

But no one is waiting there. Kyungsoo stares at the two empty seats for a moment, uncomprehending.

“Um,” Chanyeol says. “Let’s sit.”

Kyungsoo lowers himself into one chair, and turns his confused stare on Chanyeol when he sits down across from him. “I-- what?”

“Baek spent like, three hours trying to get this reservation,” Chanyeol says sheepishly, “but we couldn’t find one more person to fill the last timeslot. It would’ve been a waste to just cut it out of the plan, so… I got nominated.”

Kyungsoo furrows his brow. “But this is-- it’s supposed to be a _date_.”

“I can do dates,” Chanyeol says indignantly. “I’m great at dates. I could date anyone.”

“Even me?” Kyungsoo asks, and feels a smile tugging at his lips when Chanyeol blushes a little.

“Well, it-- it wasn’t going to be-- I thought we could just…” He gestures vaguely. “Talk?”

“Probably a better idea,” Kyungsoo says, smiling for real. “You start.”

Chanyeol nods, relaxing a bit, then takes a deep breath. “So, uh, how’s your night been?”

“Weird,” Kyungsoo replies, leaning back in his chair. “Awkward, mostly. But at the same time,” he continues, watching Chanyeol’s expression go from dejected back to hopeful, “it’s been… sort of fun, I guess.”

Chanyeol grins so wide it looks a little painful. “I was really worried you wouldn’t like it,” he says excitedly, rushing to get through the words. “Baek and Jongdae don’t really care about Valentine’s Day, but we all agreed we wanted to do something for you.”

“Why, though?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Well, Baek said it’s to make you loosen up, but…” Chanyeol shrugs. “Valentine’s Day is about doing nice stuff for people you like.”

It has been nice, if Kyungsoo is honest with himself. And maybe, he supposes, taking a deep breath, it’s time to be honest with everyone else.

“Chanyeol,” he says carefully, “I have a confession to make.”

\--

“What the hell are you doing?” Baekhyun demands as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo throw the back doors open to climb back into the car.

Jongdae turns to raise his eyebrows at them. “It’s only six-forty, you still have a few minutes.”

“Kyungsoo has a date at seven,” Chanyeol says in a rush. “Like, a real date with a real boyfriend.”

There’s a long pause, and then Baekhyun turns in his seat to look at Kyungsoo himself. “Shit, _really_?”

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo starts, “I should’ve said something sooner--”

“Don’t worry,” Jongdae cuts him off. “That’s like, the one get-out-of-jail-free card we’re accepting tonight.” He whips out his phone, thumbs poised and ready. “Where are we headed?”

Kyungsoo relays Jongin’s address easily. The other three look at each other for a moment - either calculating the distance or deliberating telepathically - then all at once they buckle their seatbelts, and Baekhyun turns the car on.

“Okay, so, we fucked up a little,” he says, glancing at Kyungsoo in the rearview mirror, “but we’re gonna get you to your date on time, and all will be forgiven. Deal?”

“There are less than twenty minutes until seven,” Kyungsoo points out. “There’s no way we can get all the way across town in that time.”

“Sure we can,” Baekhyun says, flexing his fingers on the steering wheel. “You’ve just gotta have a little hope.”

“Google maps says it’ll take twenty-five minutes,” Jongdae says, tapping his phone screen.

Baekhyun squints at the route highlighted, then turns back to the road. “And maybe break a few traffic laws,” he amends, and stomps on the gas pedal.

As much as Kyungsoo hates to admit it, clinging to his seatbelt for dear life as Baekhyun takes every corner as fast as he can get away with, he really is grateful to have these three as his friends. Who else, after all, would risk so many speeding tickets and probably death just to get him to his secret boyfriend’s house on time?

Baekhyun merges across three lanes of traffic to take a left turn before the light changes, Chanyeol and Jongdae both cheering him on over the chorus on car horns blaring in their wake. No one would, Kyungsoo decides, but there’s no one he’d rather be doing it with, anyway.

The entire journey through the city takes an amount of time that is probably literally criminal, and the car ends up sort of sideways in Jongin’s driveway, but they arrive in one piece, and that’s enough for Kyungsoo. The four of them sit in silence for a moment, catching their breath as the engine quiets down.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says weakly, “we gotta stop watching Tokyo Drift.”

“I got us here, didn’t I?” Baekhyun scoffs, then turns to look at Kyungsoo. “What are you doing? Get out of my car, you have a date in two minutes.”

Kyungsoo can only nod, and as soon as he manages to get his seatbelt undone he’s shoved out of the car by three pairs of hands.

“Think fast,” Jongdae calls, tossing Kyungsoo’s phone at him out the window. “Everyone’s numbers are in there, except Junmyeon’s.”

Kyungsoo blinks down at his phone, then looks back at Jongdae. “Why not his?”

“Because I’m keeping it,” Jongdae says, rolling his eyes like it’s obvious. “Seriously, have you _seen_ his--”

Baekhyun rolls up the passenger side window, effectively cutting him off.

“We’ll get going now,” Chanyeol laughs, waving at Kyungsoo from the backseat. “Have a good night-- uh, rest of your night.”

“I will,” Kyungsoo says, emotion suddenly rising in his throat. “I-- I just want to say thanks, to all of you. For everything. I really did have a good time, you guys are--”

“The greatest, we know,” Baekhyun says, shooing him away, but he smiles as he revs the engine again. “Go find your boyfriend, already.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Chanyeol calls to him as the car pulls out of the driveway, and his too-wide grin is the last thing Kyungsoo sees before they speed away into the night.

With a deep breath, Kyungsoo turns around to head up the front steps. All his weariness is gone, replaced by a warm sort of wave that started in the car and ends where his fingers curl to knock on the door. He hears yipping almost immediately, and when the door opens he’s greeted by Monggu jumping up to paw at his knees, and, finally, Jongin, breaking into his beautiful smile as soon as his eyes meet Kyungsoo’s.

“Hey,” he says softly, stepping back so Kyungsoo can come in. “You’re right on time.”

Kyungsoo can’t help smiling at that, and leans in to press a long-overdue kiss against Jongin’s mouth. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> > meanwhile jongin spent the evening making dinner and singing love songs to monggu  
> > later they eat said dinner on the floor in front of the fireplace or something idk what real people do on valentine’s day  
> > also baekhyun has roots in street racing thanks 4 reading


End file.
